Yo quisiera
by Nargle Nargle
Summary: Shaoran quiere ser algo para ella...Songfig


"_**Yo quisiera"**_

_Soy tu mejor amigo, _

_Un pañuelo de lágrimas _

_De amores perdidos._

Desde que nos conocimos, no nos hemos separado, aunque no en la forma que me gustaría. Nos unió un desafío que ahora me parece estúpido, aunque…no me arrepiento de haberte retado a él. Pero, además de eso, algo más nos unía: aquel frágil y amable hombre. Que a pesar de hacer cualquier cosa por ti, no puede quererte como tú desearías.

_Te recargas en mi hombro_

_Tu llanto no cesa, _

_Yo sólo te acaricio. _

Le has confesado lo que sientes y él también te ha confesado lo que siente, por esa razón estás sufriendo. Haría cualquier cosa para que aquellas lágrimas dejen de brotar de tus ojos, lo que sea…Este parque ha sido testigo de tus juegos, alegrías, secretos y ahora lo es de tus penas. También lo soy yo…

_Y me dices porque la vida es tan cruel con tus sentimientos _

_Yo solo te abrazo, y te consuelo _

_Me pides mil consejos para protegerte _

_De tu próximo encuentro, sabes que te cuido _

Te ha explicado la razón de tu amor. Me la explicas a mí y no puedo evitar alegrarme. Me siento culpable por eso, se que no debería estarlo, pero el hecho de saber que has confundido los sentimientos que te acercaban a él, me alivia. Sientes que la vida no ha sido justa por confundirte así, pero el hecho es que no lo ha sido sólo contigo y trato de hacértelo ver, pero mis palabras no bastan, tal vez si te abrazo…tal vez así te sientas mejor…lo cierto es que me hace sentir cómodo la manera perfecta en la que tu cabeza se adapta en mi pecho.Soy tu amigo. T e doy mi apoyo, mis palabras, mi consuelo y mi protección para que no vuelvas a sufrir, pero quiero seralgo más…

_Lo que no sabes es que…_

_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien te desvelas y te desesperas _

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos _

_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionada _

_Yo quisiera que vivieras de mí siempre enamorada _

Si supieras que te espero como nadie, que te necesito como nadie, que te quiero como nadie, que te amo como nadie…. Deseo ser aquel que te envuelva entre sus brazos cuando tengas frío, que te consuele cuando sientas dolor, que te levante al caer. Quiero ser aquel en quien pienses antes de dormir, en quien pienses entre sueños y antes de levantarte, me gustaría ser el motivo de tus alegres lágrimas…Aquel que te despierte con un beso, aquel que te duerma con una caricia…

_Tú te me quedas viendo, _

_Y me preguntas, _

_Si algo me está pasando._

Te extrañas al recibir mi abrazo, sé que no estás acostumbrada a él, cómo desearía que sí…

Con tu mirada preguntas si algo en mi está cambiando, lo cierto es que he cambiado tanto…nunca pensé que algo así me podría ocurrir. Todo por ti…

_Y yo no sé qué hacer, _

_Si tú supieras que... me estoy muriendo _

_Quisiera decirte... lo que yo siento,_

_Pero tengo miedo de que me rechaces, _

_Y que sólo en mi mente vivas, para siempre _

Si supieras que es en ti en quien pienso antes de dormir, si supieras que es contigo con quien sueño por las noches y durante el día, si supieras que eres la razón por la que estoy de pie ahora junto a ti. Muchas han sido las veces que he tratado de explicártelo, pero han sido iguales las veces que no he podido.

Pienso que éste es el momento perfecto, pero siento que no puedo hacerte esto. Sufres por un error inocente y si te confieso lo que siento sólo nos haríamos más daño, tú, porque te sentirías aún más confundida y en la obligación de responder y yo porque tu rechazo y alejamiento, me rompería el corazón en trozos tan pequeños que creo nunca poder volver a juntar….

_Por eso... _

_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú te desvelas y te desesperas _

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto... ése que viene de tus sentimientos _

_Yo quisiera ser ése por quien tú despertaras ilusionada _

_Yo quisiera que vivieras de mi siempre enamorada _

Todo está en mi contra: tus sentimientos. Aunque él te acaba de confesar quién es realmente el dueño de su corazón y te ha hecho ver que tu amor por él es sólo una ilusión, aún lo quieres cómo nadie. Quiero ser él…quiero ser quien te tome de las manos mientras caminas, quiero ser quien te reciba con una sonrisa, quiero ser el motivo de tu sonrisa…

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto _

_Tu risa... _

_Yo quisiera ser tu llanto _

_Tu vida..._

Quiero ser todo para ti…

"_**FIN"**_

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: he aquí un nuevo fanfic de Card Captors Sakura. He elegido esta canción porque le calzaba perfecto al capítulo en dónde Sakura le confiesa a Yukito sus sentimientos y Shaoran la consuela en el parque.

La canción se llama "Yo quisiera" y pertenece al grupo mexicano Reik. Espero que haya quedado bien porque es mi primer songfic.

Me costó un poquito escribir algo desde la perspectiva de Shaoran ya que es un poco introvertido, pero salió algo bonito. Me encanta él, aunque prefiero su carácter en Tsubasa Chronicles, pero me gustaría que se sonrojara un poco cuando está con Sakura.

Demás está decir que la serie "Card Captors Sakura" pertenece a las únicas y geniales CLAMP y que esto lo hago sólo por satisfacción personal y amor al arte sin recibir ningún tipo de bonificación por ello (T,T)

Adiós, gracias por darte el tiempo de leerlo. Hasta la próxima.

Por favor déjenme un review.


End file.
